


the sound of my love, in your hands

by Dancyon



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Christmas, Gen, M/M, Snowed In, Vacation, being vulnerable, blizzard, fears, mentions of abuse, very brief and subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancyon/pseuds/Dancyon
Summary: Jean and Jeremy have learned to trust each other. Now they're learning the crooks and shadows of their souls, and learning how to be vulnerable.Also known as the story where they go away for Christmas and get snowed in.





	the sound of my love, in your hands

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the aftg winter exchange @carolynthelibrarian. Enjoy darling!!  
> This is boys and their fears. No major TW except for subtle mentions here and there of Jean's past. Deep fear of storms is most definitely not dealt with but that's ok, they still have each other.

Jean had never thought of Jeremy as soft. He’s thought of him as naïve. He’d thought of him as too kind. He’d thought of him as too optimistic. But not soft. Not when he’d seen him run into backliners twice his size and come out on top. Not when he’d realized how carefully polished his presence was. It had to be, after all he was representing a team like the Trojans. 

He wasn’t scared of scars and death. 

He wasn’t scared of the ugly twisted truth Jean had laid at his feet like a wilted flower, breathing its last few breaths of desperation. 

Jeremy had cupped the ugliness he’d found in Jean’s soul in his hands and he’d said: “This is mine. Don’t you dare take it away from me because I will fight you for it.”

Jean had let him. 

The point was, Jeremy was as big as the sun in Jean’s mind. The fact that he was scared of storms had been an unexpected surprise. 

In the three years since he’d first joined the Trojans, Jean had slowly started to learn how to let his guard down and let someone in. Jeremy had come crashing into his life like a hurricane, tearing his defenses apart and opening his chest open to revealing a broken, bleeding, beating heart underneath all those scars. 

Jean had learned how to take life in one day at a time and enjoy his days, which was why he found himself agreeing to take a week off from reality right before Christmas to hole up in a cabin in the mountains with his boyfriend. 

The blizzard had caught them unprepared.

The snow started on their second night there, the day before Christmas, soft and white before it touched the ground. Silent. 

They went to bed surrounded by peace and quiet, expecting to wake up in the morning to a white coat outside their window.

They woke up three hours after falling asleep curled against each other, their legs intertwined. The world was screaming outside their cabin, hitting the ground and shaking the trees. The wind was howling. 

Jean felt the warm body next to his flinch and his mind focus, razor sharp and calculating, on the strong grip Jeremy had on his shirt. 

Carefully, he placed his open palm on Jeremy’s back, rubbing gently when he felt him stiffen with surprise.

“You’re awake.” Jeremy’s voice was muffled, his face smashed against the pillow right below Jean’s head, jerking unexpectedly when a loud whistle filled the night outside their small hideout. 

“You’re awake as well.” Jean hummed back, trying to put together the pieces of information his barely awake brain was offering him, his accent slight but present and rough from having just woken up. 

Jeremy only nodded and fell uncharacteristically silent, waiting for something. His back was tense and rigid, and he was still hiding his face on the crook of Jean’s shoulder. 

The storm grew louder. Jeremy flinched again. A light bulb went off in Jean’s head. Oh. 

Calmly, he inched closer to Jeremy, resting his chin on top of his chestnut hair, his arm curling more firmly around his back. He didn’t say another word and let the night pass with Jeremy strangely vulnerable in his arms, awake and melting against him. 

The blizzard died down in the early hours of the morning, leaving a sense of peace behind as Jeremy’s body uncoiled from his position and his face came up to stare at Jean with a weird expression. His eyes looked tired, his mouth tight in a frown that was rarely present on his cheery features. He looked like a confused mess. 

Jean kissed the tip of his nose and smiled when he softened, smiling back with an exhausted, less exuberant version of his natural smile. 

“Good morning, sunshine.” Jean teased as though they hadn’t been awake for hours. “How about some coffee?”   
Jeremy nodded slowly. 

They got out of bed with aching muscles and put two more layers on as soon as they came in contact with the air outside of their covers and shared heat. 

Jeremy was more subdued than normal in the beginning, but his cheerfulness started coloring his cheeks and curving his lips in a happy smile soon after.   
The morning was filled with the sounds of them making coffee and Jeremy’s chatter as they set the table for two. 

Jeremy didn’t bring the night up, and Jean didn’t ask, but he looked closely at his boyfriend, trying to peel back his layers and look into his soul to find his core.   
He wished he could take his fears away and fight them himself like Jeremy had done, but while Jean’s fears were in a nailed coffin now, Jeremy was scared of something bigger than life. The fact that he couldn’t help him was infuriating. All he could do was watch in wonder as this sunshine of a boy picked himself back together and met life head on with a smile.

“We can see if there is anywhere we can go skiing around here, we won’t get the chance to do it again back home, it never snows.” Jeremy was padding around the kitchen, putting away their cups and the sugar. “And we could go explore the woods! See if there are any animals that didn’t find shelter. There might be baby Foxes or baby wolves in need of help. And –Jean! Are you listening?” 

“I am.” Jean answered simply, eyes soft and transparent, taking Jeremy’s hand in his. “We can do anything you want. It’s Christmas.”  
Jeremy’s eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell open, a soft “Oh” escaping his lips. “I forgot the date.” He sounded surprised and a little chastised. “Merry Christmas.” 

Jean laughed at him and kissed him softly, pulling him closer until Jeremy was sitting comfortably on his lap. “Merry Christmas to you as well.”

Outside, the sun came out from the clouds, timid and pale.

The snow started melting.


End file.
